konarpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
KonarPS Rules and Regulations In-game Rules 1. Flaming, Disrespect, Harassment and Inappropriate Content Within KonarPS, we seat a culturally diverse community. Communities contain different races, beliefs, ethics, sexual orientations, etc. It is vital that we preserve and protect each culture and that we ensure equality throughout KonarPS, as a whole. The denigration or defamation of a member will not be tolerated. First offenders will receive a 24 hour mute, followed by a 48 hour mute, increasing to a 7 day mute, and finally, a permanent mute. • a. The use of inappropriate, slanderous and/or disrespectful language towards another’s race, belief system, mental health, ethics, or sexual orientation is not tolerated whatsoever. Although we have an effective ignore system, we expect our members to be courteous toward one another. • b. Content that is publicized via world yell, public chat, or clan chat that is deemed inappropriate, demeaning, or disrespectful per a staff member’s discretion is not permitted and will correspond with the punishments stated above. • c. Account names containing inappropriate, slanderous and/or disrespectful language towards another's race, belief system, ethics, or sexual orientation are not tolerated. Failure to comply with this will result in a name change OR a permanent ban of the account. 2. Advertising Advertisement of another RSPS related community is strictly prohibited. Failure to comply will result in immediate removal from the community with no chance of appeal. • a. Widespread, ordinary links (eg. YouTube, RuneLocus, Rune-Server, TopG) are acceptable and will oftentimes be permitted, granted one does not take advantage of this exception. • b. A direct advertisement will not be tolerated on KonarPS,. (eg. "Come fight me on KannaScape, they have a better combat system!"). Result in immediate removal from the game ip-banned with no chance of appeal. 3. Spamming Spamming on KonarPS, is not allowed, as it causes disarray throughout the server. We aim to maintain a cordial, pleasant atmosphere on KonarPS, We expect our members to be respectful to one another. Failure to comply with this rule will result in a 24 hour mute, followed by a 48 hour mute, and finally, a permanent mute. If excessive enough, the wrongdoer can be given an IP-Mute, and, finally, a permanent ban will be put into effect if deemed necessary. If the content of the spam contains terribly inappropriate, derogatory, or offensive text, the wrongdoer will receive the latter. • a. If a member acquires a donor status that has a fairly short yell cooldown timer, that does not give them the right to abuse it under any circumstances. • b. An auto-typer is allowed via public chat. However, one must have at least 15-second intervals between each message with or without an auto-typer. • c. Excessive begging for personal gain will not be tolerated on KonarPS. 4. Misleading Links, Hacking, and Threats Misleading links are taken extremely seriously. We expect all links to follow the guidelines (see rule 2) and open up to whatever the link was rightfully advertising. Failure to comply with this rule will result in permanent removal from the community. Any form of hacking will result in permanent removal from the community. Threats that will put a member’s livelihood, security, personal information, and reputation at risk will result in permanent removal from the community. • a. Threatening to DDoS a member of the community will not be tolerated, whether you are joking or not. Players found doing this will be punished. First offenders will receive a 72 Hour Mute, followed by a 1-week IP-Mute, and ultimately the player will be MAC/IP banned on their 3rd offense. Aside from the threats, players found to be actually DDoSing another member of the KonarPS, community will receive a complete removal from the community immediately, which means you'll be MAC/IP banned and all accounts will be permanently banned with no chance of appeal. 5. Punishment Evasion Punishments that are assigned to members are given to further better KonarPS,as a community and maintain a stable, fair, and efficient environment. With that being said, those who evade will not be dealt with lightly; if a member feels as if they were wrongly punished, they can go about it the right way by appealing and constructively stating their case. If one evades, it will result in a ban or an IP-Ban, depending on the magnitude of the situation. 7. Account Sharing An account should be used by one person only. There are no cases or circumstances where another person is allowed to play on your account. This goes for all types of accounts whether it is a level 3 scout for the wilderness, a shared account people used to Teleblock other players, or an account you would share with a friend. There is absolutely zero tolerance for account sharing in any way, shape, or form and people will be punished with a Permanent ban for both parties. • a. Any attempt to give an account away will not be tolerated on KonarPS,. Offenders will receive a Permanent ban on the account being given away. 8. Third Party Software Applying the use of third-party software that allows a member to have an (any) unfair advantage whatsoever will result in a 5-hour jail, followed by a 24-hour ban, with an ending result of a permanent ban. We strive to maintain an honorable environment where fairness flourishes and hard-earned achievements are commended. This includes auto-clickers, auto-typers, /colorAHK. • a. The use of botting clients/scripts are forbidden and will result in an IP-Ban as well as permanent bans on all owned accounts. 9. Multi-Logging Multi-logging is not against the rules of KonarPS, as we do allow players to be logged into multiple accounts at once. However, we do not allow multi-logging to gain an excessive advantage over other users. We are striving to maintain an environment in which no player has an exponential advantage over other players. First offenders will receive a 24 Hour ban, Second offenders will receive 48 Hour ban and a bank wipe if deemed necessary, followed up with a permanent ban, and finally, an IP-Ban.(No multi-pvming) • a. Playing on multiple accounts at once while participating in the same skill or boss is not allowed. An example of this would be two accounts that are thieving at the same time or two accounts that are killing Corporeal Beast; these examples are against the rules. It is allowed to have one account skilling and another account bossing. This rule also applies to use the second account to assist yourself with bossing or skilling in the wilderness. • b. Multi-logging in the wilderness is allowed if you have no interaction between any of your accounts. If you have one account skilling in the resource area, and another account killing people in the Revenant Caves this is OK. It is not OK, for example, to skill in the resource area and kill other players there on your alternate account. It is also not allowed to use a second account to protect your accounts in the wilderness. 10. Encouraging Others to Break Rules Members that are somehow encouraging others to break a rule whether or not the enticed member understands that specific rule will receive a 24-48 hour mute or 24-hour ban, depending on the extremity or severity of the rule. 11. Bug Abuse Abuse of a bug or glitch that allows a member to somehow have an advantage over another member or the server itself is not tolerated. We strive to better KonarPS, each and every day. In doing so, we ask all members to report any bugs or glitches as soon as they are found; if tampered with after, a permanent ban will be issued. • a. Boss manipulation (safespotting) is the flagrant act of maneuvering a boss into a position where it cannot properly perform its functions and/or mechanics. The usage of safe spot methods not available on Oldschool Runescape will not be tolerated on KonarPS,. Wrongdoers will serve one hour in jail, followed by 5 hours in jail, with the ending result being a permanent ban. 12. Refunds (Scams, Disconnects etc.) • a. Donations will only be refunded if the player has not been given their items or position (forums, server) after 72 hours; otherwise, a refund is not required. Items that have been claimed through our donation system will not be refunded. • b. Reset of the server and/or forums will be refunded if the player has posted valid proof of their purchase in 'Donations' board; otherwise, a refund is not required. • c. Scammed members will not be refunded because we provide effective methods to avoid being scammed, such as using a middleman (server support, moderator, administrator etc.). Please note that we do not accept photo-reports of members being scammed. One must provide video evidence, or it will not be handled. Please do note that scammers will be punished severely with a permanent ban on their first offense, followed up by an IP-Ban on their second offense. - Gamble scams will be refunded if the user has proper proof as stated above. - Changing agreed-upon rules or switching weapons (Staff of the dead + spec in a dds fight) in a duel is considered scamming regardless of who wins the duel. • f. Glitch refunds will only be refunded if the member has enough proof and has proof of containing the items prior to the occurrence of the glitch. Note that if Ancient does not see the proof as satisfactory, it can be declined and a refund will not be issued. 13. Player versus Player (PvP) KonarPS is not held responsible for members who have lost, disconnected etc., while in the wilderness. The wilderness, or 'No man's land', if you will, for the most part, has no restrictions; hence why it can be referred to as 'No man's land'. However, we do have a few rules: (NO CUSTOMS IN THE WILDERNESS) • a. PvP-Farming will be an automatic permanent ban with no chance of appeal on all accounts involved, followed up by an IP-Ban. • b. Ragging is prohibited in the wilderness or ::edge on KonarPS, in its entirety as it negatively affects our PvP community as a whole and debases the dignity of PvP. KonarPS's definition of a ragger is one who consistently goes out of their way to disrupt someone's experience in the wilderness or ::edge by attacking them repeatedly (staff discretion will be used when infracting someone for ragging). All ragging reports must be reported with sufficient video proof. First offenders will serve 5 hours in jail, followed by a 24-hour ban, with an ending result of a permanent ban. • c. X-Logging from the server will result in a 24-hour ban, then a 48-hour ban, and finally, a permanent ban, as doing this causes an unfair advantage for other members of the community. •e. No customs in the wilderness period 14. World Yell Members may not use world yell to advertise clan chats with the exception of the server clan chats such as KonarPS and Help. Group activities are acceptable. This includes gambling chats, clan chats, etc. First offenders will receive a warning, followed by 24-hour mute, with the ending result being a 48-hour mute. If a member has been given direct permission by another staff member, they may disregard this rule. • a. Flaming, flame-baiting, and trolling via world yell will not be tolerated. On top of the standardized punishment (see rule 1), the wrongdoer's right to world yell will be revoked temporarily or indefinitely, depending on the severity of the text. • b. Luring members over world yell is prohibited and can result in the revoking of the wrongdoer's access to world yell temporarily or indefinitely, depending on the severity of the text. • c. Advertising videos related to KonarPS,is allowed with a yell timer of 5 minutes+, if this is below 5 minutes you will be warned at first, the second time it will result in a 24 hour yell-mute followed by a 48 hour yell-mute with the ending result being a 7 day yell-mute. • d. AFK yelling is only allowed when it is 10+ minutes each yell, if this is below 10 minutes you'll be kicked at first with a warning upon logging in. The second offense will result in a 24-hour yell-mute with the ending result being a permanent yell-mute. • e. Anything that can be seen as intentional spam in yell is a muteable offense. "Ree" is no longer an instant mute, however, if you are to spam yell chat with it, you will be punished. The first offense will result in a 1-hour yell-mute followed up by a 24-hour yell-mute with the ending result being a 7-day yell-mute. 15. Invading Other Communities Invading other communities will result in permanent removal from the entirety of KonarPS, with no chance of appeal. Here on, KonarPS, we are firm advocates of displaying perpetual, irrefutable integrity. We have the utmost respect for each and every RSPS community and only wish them well. 17. VPN Voting Any use of excessively changing your IP-address to vote will not be tolerated whatsoever on KonarPS., We strive to maintain an honorable environment. Anything that brings an unfair advantage will not be tolerated (see rule 8). VPN voting goes against many of the Top-lists terms of service, which can result in the termination of KonarPS, from the Top-lists. Those who fail to comply with this rule will first receive a 24-hour ban with a vote book wipe (*), followed by a 48-hour ban with a vote book wipe (*) issued to all accounts involved, followed by a permanent ban and finally, an IP-ban. • a. Manipulating the voting system to obtain excessive amounts of vote books will result in the punishments above. • Vote scroll wipe (*): A vote book wipe consists of any vote books on your account, as well as the approximate wealth gained from the sale of vote books obtained by VPN voting, being wiped. 18. Impersonation • a. Impersonating a KonarPS staff member is strictly prohibited. • b. Impersonating anyone for entertainment or fraud is strictly prohibited. • c. Impersonating any of the server accounts is strictly prohibited. (KonarPS,/Help) Players that fail to comply with this rule will be temporarily or permanently banned based on the severity of the incident. Repeat offenders will be IP/MAC banned. Staff discretion will be used. Forum Rules 1. Inappropriate Language Within KonarPS, we seat a culturally diverse community. Communities contain different races, beliefs, ethics, sexual orientations, etc. It is vital that we preserve and protect each culture and that we ensure equality throughout KonarPS, as a whole. The denigration of a member will not be tolerated. • a. Topics, posts, inbox messages, etc., that are conducted at a single member, or group, to either defame them of their reputation will result in infractions or a ban from the forums. 2. Inappropriate Content Pornographic material, including discussion and media, is not allowed on the forums. This includes material such as half-naked women, men, and media of such inappropriate acts. This also includes text-based material in our threads, posts, avatars, profile page. Failure to comply will result in permanent removal from the entire community. Inappropriate content that provides and/or promotes media of drug use, foul behavior, or other forms of content that are deemed inappropriate will be removed and punishment will be in order, depending on the severity of the content publicized. 3. Advertising Advertisement of another RSPS related community is strictly prohibited. Failure to comply will result in immediate removal from the community with no chance of appeal. permanent ip-ban • a. Widespread, ordinary links (eg. YouTube, RuneLocus, Rune-Server, TopG) are acceptable and will oftentimes be permitted, granted one does not take advantage of this exception. • b. Discussing other active servers in-game and/or on the forums is strictly forbidden. Members who wish to advertise a link that is not related to RSPS or was not one of the common links aforementioned may send a link to an administrator and await a response containing approval before publicizing their desired link. 4. Spamming • a. Posts that consist of one word (e.g. posting "support" on a suggestion thread) are considered spam and will be deleted off of the thread along with the wrongdoer receiving a warning or an infraction. This rule does not apply to the Spam section or the Red Carpet section. • b. Posting in the correct section and board is required at all times. Failure to do so results in an infraction. • c. Grave digging is the act of posting on an inactive thread (the last post being 14 days or older). Unless a member is posting relevant, useful information regarding the topic at hand, then it is considered spam and an infraction will be in order along with the removal of the post. Members are permitted to comment on older threads only in the suggestions section if given a detailed response otherwise they will be punished accordingly. • d. Trolling is not permitted on the forums. This applies to any portion of KonarPS,. • e. Posting in the marketplace section without the intent to buy or sell something is prohibited. 5. Misleading Links, Hacking, and Threats Misleading links are taken extremely seriously. We expect all links to follow the guidelines (see rule 3) and open up to whatever the link was rightfully advertising. Failure to comply with this rule will result in permanent removal from the community. Any form of hacking will result in permanent removal from the community. Threats that will put a member’s livelihood, security, personal information, and reputation at risk will result in permanent removal from the community. 6. Backseat Moderation Backseat moderation is not tolerated because it causes an unneeded uproar throughout members and oftentimes, a large portion of the community. Staff members have been assigned their role(s) for a reason. Those who have any need whatsoever, we strongly encourage you to report it to a staff member so it can be dealt with in an efficient manner. 7. Encouraging Others to Break Rules Members that are somehow encouraging others to break a rule whether or not the enticed member understands that specific rule will receive a mute or ban, depending on the extremity or severity of the rule. Asking people to vote for a certain option on a poll is strictly prohibited; this will result in the nullification of your vote on that poll, as well as receiving an infraction. 8. Reputation Boosting Reputation advancement is intended for content that is found useful and/or helpful towards another member. If a member asks another member to do something that involves reputation by bribing, threatening, asking, etc., then that is classified as reputation boosting. If caught, the wrongdoer's like-count and reputation rating will be reset. If done a second time, it will result in a permanent ban. • a. This rule does NOT apply to staff hosted events. 10. Providing Fake Evidence The attempt to use fake evidence is prohibited on KonarPS, This will result in a permanent ban from the community, both on the forums and in-game. This includes evidence submitted in a report, an appeal, or to defame a user in any section of the forums.